1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic image recording and reproducing systems, and more particulary to a high speed video system using a self-scanning type solid-state image sensing device as the image scanning means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For use as the high speed video system for taking images of high speed phenonmena which are later reproduced at an ordinary speed to obtain slow motion images on projection, it is known to provide a system where the images taken at a high speed by using a cinematographic film while being reproduced at an ordinary speed are transferred to a magnetic recording medium, and the image signals recorded on this recording medium are reproduced at an ordinary speed, or a system which utilizes a slow VTR of the magnetic recording-reproducing method, or a video disc. The former system has certain disadvantages. First, because of its use of the method of transferring the images from the cinematographic film to the magnetic recording medium, the handling is very troublesome. Second since the picture taking speed of the cinematographic camera is limited, it is impossible to obtain a slow motion effect of greater than 2 or 3 times. On the other hand, the latter system permits high speed scanning of the target surface of an image pick-up tube of a video camera, or high speed recording through a video disc after which these are scanned at an ordinary speed to reproduce a slow motion video image on the fluorescent surface of the C.R.T. According to this method, however, it is required for the magnetic head to scan the magnetic recording surface of the VTR or video disc at a high speed. Therefore, the mechanical accuracy of the recording and reproducing apparatus gives rise to a problem. Further, this method is accepted only in high speed video, systems where the magnification rate is comparatively low. It has so far been difficult to achieve the recording and reproducing of phenomena with more than a factor of ten in speed variation.